


La maledizione

by Sango



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Wolfram viene maledetto da degli umani e Yuuri è l'unico che può salvarlo.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La maledizione

**Author's Note:**

> La storia paertecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom, con il prompt Isekai.

Era successo come succedeva sempre. Un momento prima Yuuri stava camminando per la strada bagnata e piena di pozzanghere, il momento dopo riaffiorava nella fontana del Tempio del Primo insieme a Murata. Al contrario delle volte precedenti, però, c'erano solo tre persone ad accoglierlo, e nessuno di loro sembrava particolarmente felice.  
Conrad lo aiutò a uscire dall'acqua, mentre Gwendal faceva lo stesso con Murata, e dopo un breve saluto li scortarono in una stanza nella quale poterono mettersi dei vestiti asciutti. Durante il percorso non incontrarono nessuna delle guardie del Tempio, e non videro nemmeno Ulrike, cosa che sembrò strana a entrambi.  
"Vuoi dirci cosa sta succedendo o devo tirare a indovinare?" chiese Murata, rivolgendosi direttamente al Primo, che non aveva detto nemmeno una parola da quando erano arrivati.  
Lui esitò ancora e Murata si spazientì.  
"Shinou!" lo richiamò, le mani sui fianchi e l'espressione battagliera.  
Il Primo sospirò, ma si decise a spiegare il motivo di quella convocazione improvvisa.  
"Sapete che durante la vostra assenza Wolfram si occupa delle questioni di politica estera al posto di Yuri, vero?" chiese, ricevendo dei cenni di assenso di entrambi. "Tre settimane fa era nel regno di Caloria per una conferenza di pace quando è stato attaccato da un gruppo di umani."  
"Come sta? È ferito?" lo interruppe subito Yuuri, preoccupato quanto nemmeno lui si sarebbe aspettato.  
"Non è ferito" lo rassicurò Conrad "È solo che..."  
Il suo padrino sì interruppe, a quanto pare incapace di trovare le parole per spiegargli quello che era successo, e la preoccupazione sul suo viso e su quello di Gwendal non fece altro che far aumentare i timori di Yuuri.  
"Gli umani che lo hanno attaccato erano maghi" continuò a spiegare il Primo. "Sono riusciti a recuperare in qualche modo un incantesimo antichissimo e lo hanno usato contro di lui."   
"Va bene, ma come sta?" chiese di nuovo Yuuri, sempre più spaventato.  
"Fisicamente sta bene, non ho nessun tipo di problema. Purtroppo, però, la sua vita è comunque in serio pericolo. Molto di più, a dire il vero, che se fosse stato davvero ferito."  
"Che tipo di incantesimo hanno usato, Shinou?" si intromise Murata.  
"È più antico perfino di noi, nemmeno io ne conosco il nome, ma con l'aiuto di Caloria siamo riusciti a catturare quei maghi e abbiamo avuto la possibilità di mettere le mani sulla pergamena sulla quale era trascritto, che per nostra fortuna avevano pensato bene di portare con loro, anziché distruggerla per eliminare tutte le prove della loro colpevolezza. In linea generale, non sarebbe poi così pericoloso per noi Mazoku, ma Wolfram è un caso particolare."  
"Shinou!" lo riprese di nuovo Murata, palesemente irritato. "Arriva al punto. Adesso!"  
"La persona che ne è vittima è costretta a fare sesso entro un mese da quando l'incantesimo lo ha colpito. Per la precisione, deve farsi prendere da qualcuno."  
Nella stanza scese il silenzio più assoluto. Il Primo osservava le loro reazioni dopo aver sganciato la bomba, Conrad e Gwendal erano chiaramente troppo preoccupati per la sorte del loro fratellino per aggiungere qualcosa, mentre Murata sembrava intento a riflettere. Yuuri era completamente sconvolto dall'accenno al sesso, e al momento era incapace perfino di articolare un solo pensiero di senso compiuto, la mente piena di immagini alle quali non avrebbe mai voluto pensare.  
"Wolfram, ovviamente, non lo ho fatto con nessuno, vero?" chiese Murata di punto in bianco, anche se era evidente che conoscesse già la risposta alla sua domanda.  
Gwendal strinse le labbra ancora più forte senza dire nulla mentre il Primo scosse le spalle, come se quello fosse un fatto scontato. Fu Conrad a rispondere.  
"Wolfram è il fidanzato di Yuuri e non lo tradirebbe con nessuno e per nessun motivo. Non lo ha mai detto apertamente, ma credo che preferirebbe di gran lunga lasciarsi morire anziché farsi toccare da qualcun altro."  
"Che è esattamente il motivo per cui vi ho convocato qui senza nessun preavviso" aggiunse il Primo.  
"In altre parole," precisò Murata " volete che Yuuri faccia sesso con Wolfram per salvargli la vita."  
Conrad e Gwendal non risposero, ma era evidente quale fosse la loro speranza, mentre il Primo si limitò a scuotere di nuovo le spalle. Yuuri, che aveva seguito il discorso, si senti un po' morire dentro quando si rese conto che nessuna delle prospettive che aveva davanti poteva definirsi neanche lontanamente rosea.  
Quando arrivarono al castello si riunirono tutti e quattro nello studio di Gwendal e convocarono Wolfram che, come era prevedibile, si infuriò con i fratelli. Perché, a sentire lui, non c'era nessuna maledizione, e non avevano nessun bisogno di scomodare Yuuri per una sciocchezza del genere. Poi se ne andò sbattendo la porta.  
Yuuri sperava davvero che Wolfram avesse ragione e che la maledizione in realtà non esistesse, ma Murata uccise sul nascere le sue illusioni. Confermò che Wolfram era maledetto e che gli restava poco meno di una settimana per risolvere la situazione. In caso contrario, secondo quanto era scritto sull'antica pergamena che vanno preso ai maghi umani, sarebbe caduto in uno stato di incoscienza che lo avrebbe presto portato alla morte.  
Quella notte Yuuri andò a dormire molto più agitato del solito. Non solo si trovava a dover affrontare una crisi di proporzioni epiche, come poche altre volte gli era capitato da quando era diventato re di Shin Makoku, ma a parte i suoi fratelli e il Primo, e a quel punto lui e Murata, nessun altro era a conoscenza della maledizione di Wolfram, e questo significava non solo che non poteva sfogarsi e chiedere consigli ad altri, ma anche che doveva fare finta che andasse tutto bene per non far insospettire nessuno. E il fatto che Wolfram non si fosse presentato in camera sua come faceva sempre quando lui era lì servì solo ad aumentare le sue preoccupazioni.  
Il giorno dopo non successe nulla di eclatante. Yuuri, però, non perse occasione per osservare Wolfram e si resa conto che, nonostante quello che diceva, anche lui era molto preoccupato. E, inspiegabilmente, questo fattolo fece infuriare tantissimo. Insomma, Wolfram sapeva cosa doveva fare per risolvere il problema, perciò perché non lo faceva? La sua rabbia, poi, non fece che aumentare quando arrivò nella sua stanza, quella notte, e la trovò di nuovo vuota.  
Il terzo giorno da quando era tornato a Shin Makoku Yuuri si sentiva come una pentola a pressione pronta a esplodere. Avrebbe voluto prendere Wolfram a schiaffi, e poi avrebbe voluto poter torturare quegli imbecilli di umani che lo avevano messo in quella situazione nonostante fosse sempre stato un pacifista convinto, e poi voleva urlare contro il mondo intero, così, tanto per sfogarsi un po'. Nel momento in cui pensò che avrebbe anche voluto sbattere Wolfram contro il primo muro disponibile e dargli esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno capì che avrebbe dovuto fermarsi un attimo a riflettere con attenzione suoi propri sentimenti.  
Gwendal aveva convocato decine di Mazoku da ogni parte del regno, nella speranza che almeno uno di loro riuscisse a spezzare la maledizione di suo fratello e per questo motivo, negli ultimi giorni, Wolfram era stato costantemente circondato da ragazzi affascinanti, che per fortuna lui degnava appena di un'occhiata prima di passare oltre. Riflettendoci, Yuuri capì che la cosa non gli piaceva per niente, e che avrebbe intimato a Gwendal di darci un taglio alla prima occasione utile. La seconda cosa che aveva capito era che non voleva perdere Wolfram, per nessun motivo. Poteva essere una gran seccatura, quando ci si metteva, e a volte era davvero strano e fastidioso, ma la sola idea di vederlo morire lo atterriva.  
Perciò, quando per la terza sera di fila arrivò in camera sua e non vide il suo fidanzato steso nel suo letto con quella assurda camicia da notte rosa, come sarebbe stato suo dovere, perse del tutto la pazienza. E prese la sua decisione.  
Percorse a passo di marcia i corridoi del castello, spalancò la porta della stanza di Wolfram e poi se la sbatté alle spalle senza nessuna cura e, incurante del suo stupore, lo raggiunse sul suo letto. Wolfram provò a protestare, in un primo momento, poi Yuuri lo baciò, deciso a tappargli la bocca una volta per tutte, e le sue rimostranze si spensero all'istante.  
E d'accordo, non fu la cosa più semplice del mondo, e in alcuni momenti fu anche abbastanza imbarazzante, e probabilmente Wolfram sentì anche un sacco di dolore perché nessuno dei due sapeva di preciso come fare, ma Yuuri lo prese, la fu cosa più bella che avesse mai sperimentato in tutta la sua giovane vita.  
Proprio per questo, quando la mattina dopo si sveglio solo nel letto di Wolfram, la rabbia che aveva provato nei giorni precedenti e che si era calmata la sera prima gli esplose di nuovo in petto, più forte e più ardente che mai. Il giovane re si affrettò a cercarlo per tutto il castello e quando finalmente lo trovò rischiò seriamente di perdere il controllo dei suoi poteri. Perché quel cretino era circondato da almeno una decina di ragazzi che ci stavano provando con lui spudoratamente. Yuuri piombò in mezzo a loro come un angelo della vendetta, li fulminò tutti con lo sguardo giusto per mettere in chiaro le cose, poi afferrò Wolfram per un polso e lo obbligò a seguirlo, nonostante lui continuasse lamentarsi a gran voce, attirando l'attenzione di tutti gli abitanti del castello. Nessuno di loro, però, provò a fermarli o anche solo a chiedere cosa stesse succedendo, perché l'espressione di Yuuri diceva chiaramente che avrebbe spazzato via chiunque si fosse messo sul suo cammino. Lo lasciò andare solo quando si fu chiuso la porta della propria camera da letto alle spalle.  
"Cosa pensavi di fare?" lo aggredì Wolfram, molto più che semplicemente irritato per quel suo comportamento assurdo.  
"Io? Tu cosa pensavi di fare?" gli ritorse contro Yuuri. "Si può sapere perché te ne sei andato così questa mattina? E perché ti ho ritrovato in mezzo a tutti quegli uomini?"  
Wolfram sembrò preso in contropiede da quelle domande, perché distolse lo sguardo e iniziò a borbottare cose che, secondo Yuuri, non avevano il minimo senso.  
"Non volevo che la mia presenza ti infastidisse."  
"Come, scusa? Si può sapere di che cosa stai parlando?"  
"Hai fatto il tuo dovere, anche se non volevi, e ho pensato che non era il caso di darti altro fastidio oltre a quello che ti eri già dovuto prendere ieri notte."  
"Di quale dovere stai parlando?"  
"Sì, insomma, mi hai liberato dalla maledizione, e so che è stato un sacrificio per te perché non hai mai pensato a me in quel modo, anche se non è che ti avessi chiesto di salvarmi sia chiaro, ma ecco mi pareva doveroso ringraziarti in qualche modo. Volevo essere gentile, e tu ti lamenti sempre quando dormo con te, quindi, insomma..."  
Yuuri lo guardò a bocca aperta per lo stupore. Quel cretino era veramente convinto che avesse fatto l'amore con lui solo per salvarlo, perché era suo dovere di re e altre sciocchezze simili, ed era pure convinto di avergli fatto un piacere facendolo risvegliare tutto solo in quel letto che aveva ancora il loro odore. Non sapeva nemmeno se scoppiare a ridergli in faccia o prenderlo a pugni. Perciò, nel dubbio, lo baciò.  
Wolfram ne fu così sorpreso che non reagì, e non gli si oppose nemmeno quando Yuuri lo spinse verso il letto.  
"Direi che abbiamo qualcosa da chiarire" sentenziare il re, iniziando a spogliarlo. "Qualcosa che riguarda me, te, noi due insieme, il fatto che sei il mio fidanzato e che ti proibisco di farti fare di nuovo gli occhi dolci da qualunque altro demone. E sono abbastanza sicuro che ci vorrà almeno tutto il giorno per farlo."  
Poi lo spinse giù e gli si stese addosso, baciandolo come se non ci fosse un domani. Quando si allontanò, Wolfram aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, le guance di un bel rosso acceso e le labbra umide che sembravano chiedere di essere morse, ma Yuuri era deciso a concentrarsi su altro. Nello specifico, il suo fondoschiena.  
Durante le sue ricerche, quella mattina, si era imbattuto in Murata e ne aveva approfittato per chiedergli alcune cose. Il risultato di quella veloce discussione era che, in quel momento, appoggiata ai cuscini c'era una boccettina che Wolfram non aveva notato, ma che lui aveva adocchiato subito. Yuuri la prese e iniziò subito a preparare il suo fidanzato, come non era stato capace di fare la notte prima. Perché quella seconda volta era deciso a far provare a Wolfram nient'altro che piacere.  
E Wolfram lo ripagò con gemiti e sospiri, e urla deliziate quando lui gli affondò dentro e iniziò a spingere, cercando di angolare i suoi affondi come gli aveva spiegato Murata. Wolfram era assolutamente delizioso, e lui si chiese perché avesse sempre rifiutato l'idea di avere quel tipo di relazione con lui. Era stato uno sciocco, ma era più che deciso a recuperare il tempo perso.  
Strinse i denti, per evitare di venire troppo presto, e iniziò a toccarlo anche davanti, deciso a farlo impazzire di piacere. E non gli ci volle molto per raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Wolfram raggiunse l'orgasmo con un singhiozzo disperato, svuotandosi tra le sue dita, e a quel punto Yuuri decise di non trattenersi più, e lo raggiunse poco dopo.  
Gli bastarono pochi minuti per capire che essere un demone era perfino meglio di quello che aveva sempre pensato, perché era già pronto a ricominciare. Wolfram, a dire il vero, sembrava esausto, ma non si lamentò affatto quando lui riprese a baciarlo e toccarlo.  
Il giorno dopo in tutto il castello non si faceva altro che parlare del loro imminente matrimonio, e Yuuri scoprì che lasciare la finestra della sua stanza aperta mentre faceva l'amore con Wolfram non era stata esattamente una brillante idea, anche se tutto sommato la cosa non lo infastidiva più di tanto. In fondo, sarebbe stato un buon modo per far sapere a tutti che era suo e che gli altri avrebbero fatto meglio a tenersi a distanza, se non volevano incorrere nella sua ira.


End file.
